Teaching Hojo a Lesson
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: Hojo wants what is not his to have. A few of pups decide to take matters into their hands and let's not forget Sesshomaru.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _Teaching Hojo a Lesson_ by DragonsPassion

**Title**: Teaching Hojo a Lesson

**Author**: DragonsPassion

**Prompt**:

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: MA

**Warnings**: Blood and kissing.

**Word Count**: 5348

**A/N**: Done in honor of Sugar0o. I've been working on this for a while and I hope that you enjoy.

**Summary**: Hojo wants what is not his to have. A few of pups decide to take matters into their hands and let's not forget Sesshomaru

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Teaching Hojo a Lesson**

Brown eyes shifted from one face to another as he attempted to keep up with the conversations going on around him, and while at first he had been interested, now it was just unbearably overwhelming and complete and utter torture. He couldn't look at these things, these beings, these _youkai_.

Despite the fact that she no longer looked like the girl he had followed like a love sick puppy, he could see the characteristics that had called to his soul in the mannerisms and faces of her…children and, dare he say it, grandchildren. He glanced off to the side where he had last seen her and that other demon walk off and felt his heart stop.

There, pressed on the ground with the other male on top of her and hidden from his view, was his greatest love, Kagome. He felt anger; no not anger, rage suddenly flood through him. She was supposed to be HIS! How could she string him along for so long and after everything he had done for her. Mind, not that he really did anything for her but get her health related gifts, but still.

He didn't care that he had used Eri as a tension reliever. He knew of her love for him, but he only had eyes for one woman. A woman who was already taken and who had born the children of a man that wasn't him! He grit his teeth together. Not aware of the looks he was getting from many of the demon, half- demon, and three quarter demons in the vicinity.

Daughters and sons of the couple in question glanced at one another in understanding; not liking the hostility the other male was feeling toward their sire. Daichi looked over at Inuyasha who had his gaze glued to the younger human male and the cocky smirk on his face.

Inuyasha, feeling that someone was watching him, moved his gaze to his eldest nephew and raised a brow in question. Daichi flicked his gaze to Hojo and then back to his uncle. Raising a brow, asking without words what he found so amusing. Inuyasha spoke so softly that only those with youkai hearing would be able to catch it.

"That kid has been obsessing over your mother for years. I'm pretty sure that he's less than pleased with the realization that she's with someone other than him." Many of the bolder pups chuckled in amusement while the others simply shared their uncle's smirk. The humans, who had not heard what was said, looked at the others in question.

The talk resumed and laughter continued to fill the courtyard. Hojo, completely oblivious to what had just transpired, jumped when Inuyasha cried, "Hey you two, get a room!" He ducked his head in an attempt to cover his angry eyes and hid his curled fisted under the low table. Again, he was snapped out of his angry little world by the sound of Kagome's beautiful laughter and Sesshomaru's deep, hypnotic one.

The pups watched on in amusement as the four teenagers stared at the beautiful couple. All three of the females blushing as Sesshomaru's looks and sinful voice made them feel things they shouldn't be. Hojo, on the other hand, paid no mind to the other male as his eyes were trained on the luscious curves of Kagome's body, the scent of his arousal was heavy in the air.

The youkai made no move to acknowledge the humans reactions to their parents. The males, however, did not like Hojo's reaction to their mother. From the look that Sesshomaru was giving the oblivious male, neither did he. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he forced his beast done. The human whelp was no threat to him, but that did not mean that he could ogle his mate as he pleased.

He let his mate walk ahead of him to sit at her mother's side and watched as she joined the conversation their daughters and her mother were having. He heard the muttered whispering of a few of his pups and grand pups. Glancing over to the right of his current position, he saw Shippo muttering to his son Takumi and a number of his mischievous nieces and nephews. The youkai smirked as he caught a stream of words coming from their direction.

He had never minded the pranking tendencies of his pups and grandpups, but for the first time in his long life, he was downright grateful for them. From the looks of things, he wasn't the only one displeased with the boys unwanted attentions to his mate. He chuckled under his breath and bit back an evil smirk. **'Good luck little human. Good luck.'**.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hojo released a long suffering sigh as the door to the room he had slept the night in closed behind him. "That was way too much for one day." He muttered to himself as he headed over to the bed. He glanced at the pile of clean clothes at the corner of his bed. Checking it, he found that it was his uniform from yesterday.

Picking up the pile, he made his way to the restroom. Putting the pile down on the counter, he walked over to the shower and adjusted the knobs so that the temperature of the water heated to his preferences. As he let the water run for a few moments, he undressed and slipped in behind the sliding glass door of the shower.

The running water blocked the sounds of the silent three foot culprit who slipped into the human male's room. Small sharp canines peaked out from under a devious smile. In his tiny hands, a handful of waterproof fireworks. He paused outside the door and listened carefully to the sounds of clothes being tossed to the floor, sliding metal as the glass door was opened and closed, and a grateful sigh.

Little Daisuke quietly opened the door and cast an illusion spell on himself to make him invisible to the human male. Closing the door silently behind him, he paused for a moment, thinking on how to accomplish phase one. Coming up with an idea, he summoned his fire abilities, courtesy of his mother, into one clawed digit and lit as many of the wicks as he could.

Waiting until the last possible second, he opened the glass door and tossed the fireworks in. As he rushed out the door, thankful for his youkai speed that allowed him to close it as soon as he was out, he heard the loud popping sounds of the fireworks followed by the startled screams of Hojo. The young pup chuckled in evil delight as he quickly ran to his awaiting uncle.

Takumi raised an brow in question and the boy gave him two thumbs up. The older male smirked in glee as they made their way to where many of his older cousins stood along with his grandsire and granddame. As Daichi attempted to calm the panicked human, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha glanced at them. They gave young Daisuke a nod of approval.

The boy puffed his small chest out in pride causing many of the males to quietly chuckle. Kagome saw them all from the corner of her eye and shook her head. **'I should have known.'** She thought to herself. Choosing to not get involved, she pretended not to have seen anything and watched as Hojo made a fool of himself.

She suppressed a growl of annoyance. "Hojo enough. You are acting in a very disgraceful manner. You have yet to realize that you are naked. Go to your room and put some clothes on." She said in a neutral tone. The younger male blushed and quickly disappeared into his room.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Shippo watched as Hojo raced back into his room and looked around as the others started to disappear from the hall. He made to walk back into library just a few doors down. As he passed his sire, he gave him a fanged smile that made the male almost feel sorry for the human; keyword being almost.

Once sure that everyone was gone, he walked over to the door and pushed his illusion magic through the cracks of the door. Muttering a few words in an old youkai language, he stopped the flow of his magic and walked back to the library and waited for phase two to begin.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Brown eyes glanced around the room nervously. He knew that what happened earlier was no accident. He knew that one of those little monsters had done it, but he knew that to accuse them without any proof would very well mean the end of his short existence. He released a sigh as he shook his wet hair.

He walked back into the shower, intent on finding any incriminating evidence. When he opened the door to the still running water, he was surprised to find nothing. He blinked once then twice and slumped over in defeat. "Might as well finish taking a shower." He muttered to himself as he stepped back under the running water.

He grabbed a hold of the shampoo bottle and squeezed a good amount of the concoction on his head. Lazily he scratched at his scalp, working the shampoo into a lather. Rather than rinsing, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and a wash cloth and proceeded to clean himself. He took his time, letting his body relax under the heated water.

When he was done, he backed up under the shower head and released a happy sigh as the water rained down on him. He grabbed a nearby bottle of conditioner and applied to his hair. Rubbing it in and rinsing his hands when he was done. He let it sit for a few minutes as he pressed his forehead to tile wall. He continued to stay for a few moments, not wanting to move as the water drops seemingly massaged his back.

Finally, he forced himself back under the water and let the water wash the conditioner off. Once done, he shut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel. He went about drying and dressing himself and just as he was about to look into the mirror to comb his hair, he heard a shuffling sound coming from the bedroom.

He paused for a moment, suspicious and slightly frightened. Slowly, he opened the restroom door and peaked in. Seeing nothing, he opened the door the whole way and cautiously stepped into the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move. He snapped his head in that direction to find nothing.

He felt a chill run along his spine. "It's nothing. There's nothing there. Stop freaking out." He whispered to himself as he tried to calm his fright. Right when he was going to walk back into the restroom, the sound of something crashing into the wall and breaking could be heard. Hojo quickly turned in the direction in which the sound came from.

His eyes flicked back and forth searching for whatever made the noise. "Who's there?" He said in a high pitched tone. Nothing moved; there was no sound and most importantly no evidence of what had made the sound earlier. He gulped nervously when he heard the distinct sound of a growl behind him. He turned quickly and shouted when an ugly 3 foot imp stared back at him with bleeding red eyes.

Hojo stepped back as the thing opened his mouth to reveal long and lethally sharp teeth. Goosebumps broke over his flesh as he watched his tongue run over its lips and acidic drool pool out of his mouth to corrode the rich blue carpet below. His messy hair stood on end as it smacked its lips and in a high pitched voice said, "Tasty."

Uncontrollable panic surged through him as she made for the door. Clammy, shaking hands gripped the doorknob and attempted to open it but to no avail. He looked back at the imp as he slowly made its way over to him, the drool continuing to trail down the sides of his mouth.

Hojo's eyes dilated and he screamed at the top of his lungs, his fists pounding on the solid oak door. Hot liquid trailed down the front of his pants as he once more attempted to open the door. It gave way under his weight and he collapsed onto the ground. He quickly drew himself up on his hands and knees and crawled behind a wall of silk.

He peeked from behind his barrier to looked into his room, expecting to see the monster that had tried to eat him. Instead, he found that his room was empty and not a single thing out of place. Small gentle hands dug into his hair and he whirl around in fright.

He looked into the rich silver blue eyes of Kagome and forced himself to stop shaking. "Are you okay Hojo?" She asked quietly as she pulled her hand away and back into her person. Hojo shook his head, tanned skin pasty white. "I thought I saw a monster in my room. It was 3 feet tall with red eyes and it was trying to eat me." He told her desperately.

"Hn. None would be foolish enough to attack our home, boy. To do so would be to court death. My pack is not to be taken lightly." Sesshomaru responded. Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and many of the watching grandpups nodded in agreement, smiles of pride evident on their gorgeous faces.

Daichi and several of Sesshomaru and Kagome's pups gave a small uplift of the corners of their mouths to indicate their agreement and pride of their sire's words. Hojo shook nervously, "I know what I saw. It was there and it was trying to eat me!" He replied frantically.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Be that as it may, there is no scent in your room other than your own and no visual signs to indicate otherwise. Are you sure that you weren't just seeing things?" Hojo felt himself flush with anger. "That thing was too real to be considered an illusion!" He cried.

Many of the pups around him flinched at the volume increase of his voice. The adults noticed and Sesshomaru sent a glare in Hojo's direction. "You will keep your voice down human. " Yuka stepped close to Hojo and glared at Sesshomaru. "You can't talk to him like that." Inuyasha chuckled at the girl's stupidity.

"Actually, he can. This is his home and we are his pack. He is our alpha and as alpha he has a duty to protect those how harm what is his. Your friend caused his grandpups pain by raising his voice. It would do him well to heed his words and it would do you well to learn your place as a guest in his home.

Also, a word of advice. Kagome may know your and be your friend, but she is a dog demon now. She's an instinctual creature who will put you in your place for disrespecting her alpha and mate. If you value your life, refrain from doing so again." He said as he pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against.

He gestured to his brother. "I'll take the pups away from here. Don't want to give him an excuse to get himself accidentally killed." Sesshomaru nodded in gratitude and watched as the pups and their parents followed Inuyasha out with the exceptions of Daichi, Shippo, Takumi, Kagome's family and female friends.

Daichi stepped forward his face expressionless as he handed Hojo a silk bundle in his arms. Hojo took it, confused. Daichi stepped back. "Change and leave your soiled clothing in your room. It will be cleaned before you leave."

Hojo's face enflamed with embarrassment as he remembered the accident he had had during his fright. He mumbled his thanks and made to stand. As he by passed Kagome and made to enter his room once more, he was stopped by a small hand. He looked down to meet the cheerful brown eyes of Rin. She handed him a small bottle with black contents. He raised a brow.

She pressed a hand to her mouth and giggled softly. "Its to help with your hair. I'm sure you don't want to return home looking like that. Hojo's eyes widened and his face paled once more. Oh how he dreaded to find out. He nodded stiffly and closed the door behind him. He wearily made his way to the restroom and flipped on the light.

His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened once more in horror. His hands tangled themselves in his hair and he yelled his frustration. He pulled at multicolored strands of neon green, fluorescent blue, and hot pink. He felt his chest tighten with anger and then with embarrassment as he realized that they had all seen him in his greatest moment of shame.

He turned to the shower and messed with the knobs, adjusting the water temperature. He peeled off his wet cloths and tossed they to the side, disgust clearly seen on his face. Without hesitation, he grabbed the little bottle Rin had given him and stepped under the running water.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome waited outside of Hojo's door after he had disappeared into his room. She knew that her mate and her pups were still in attendance and listening to the boy's horrified yell. She released a long sigh and turned to look at the thoroughly pleased Shippo. She glanced back to her friends. "Rin do you mind showing Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri around the house? I will follow you shortly." Rin smiled at her mother knowingly and quickly ushered the three teens out.

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother watched through thinnly veiled amusement as she turned her gaze on Shippo. Shippo stiffened under his mother's chilly stare. "As amusing as this entire affair has been, it stops now. I will not have him die in my home from fright no matter how irritating he may be. No more pranks and no more illusions. Be have yourself otherwise you will have to deal with me in a sparring match Shippo." Shippo visibly flinched but he nodded nonetheless.

"Good." She said before turning to her human family. She gave them a smile and gesture for them to follow after her which they did. Once they were gone from view and well out of hearing range Sesshomaru clasped the fox male's shoulder and squeezed. Shippo grinned up at his father. Sesshomaru was a demon of actions not of words and the passing of centuries had done little to change this. He spoke more than he did all that time ago, but when things mattered most, his gestures always revealed more that anything coming out of his mouth ever would and Shippo knew that right at the moment, his father was proud of him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Evening found the large youkai family and their human guests outside once more, sitting on the cool grass and watching the two silver haired males that stood at the center of the extensive backyard. Inuyasha stood to the far right, his transformed Tetsusaiga in one hand and looking like his old self in his fire rat clothing. Sesshomaru stood to the far left, dressed in his traditional white silk and red honeycomb outfit, Tensaiga strapped to his side and humming in pleasure against his master's thigh.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand to his sword's hilt, gently urging it to calm the hum that even the humans could slightly hear. He observed Inuyasha quietly knowing what his brother had up his sleeve when he had asked him for a spar. Golden eyes flicked over to a certain human male who was busy watching his gorgeous mate as she tended to on of their grandpups. They narrowed in displeasure as he watched the stupid boy's brown eyes trail over her form in a lazy fashion, taking his sweet time.

He flicked them back to Inuyasha who watched him with a raised brow and with a barely noticable nod, he agreed to his brother's mischief. Inuyasha's smile widened, sharp fangs peaking through. "Accidents happen, ne?" Inuyasha muttered just low enough for him to hear and the small upturn of Sesshomaru's lips showed his agreement.

Inuyasha pushed himself forward, Tetsusaiga raised for attack. Sesshomaru easily drew Tensaiga and with a sparking clash the two swords met. He pushed the younger male back and quickly attacked his side. Inuyasha dogded, narrowly missing his brother's blade. He landed gently on the ball of his feet then once more rushed his brother. Sesshomaru quickly dodged and slammed a fist into his brother's stomach, sending his flying through the air and crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha groaned slightly, his blood rushing in his veins as he quickly understood the frustration that the older inu was feeling. He could do nothing but sympathize. After all, he would be feeling the same if a weakling male ogled his mate and he could do nothing for fear of endangering his pack and the entirety of the youkai race should word get out. Not to mention, how angry his mate would be with him for killing the foolish human.

In that instant, Inuyasha decided to give his brother the opportunity to release his tension through the one thing his brother excelled at, battle. The next few moments found the brothers earnestly giving it their all. Claws punctured their skin and poison burned through flesh and bone. Fists and kicks cracked and broke. Through blood and pain, both brothers relished in the release of so much tension and frustration that could only be found in the heat of chaos. Youkai attacks were never used for the sake of not destroying everything.

As the others looked on, the scent of blood grew thick in the air. Kagome and her pack knew that the nature of the spar had changed. They were no longer doing this for fun, but because they both needed it and Kagome felt her heart ache for them torment her mate was feeling, even through he didn't show it. She was no fool, she knew why her pups and grandpups were pranking Hojo. She would be a poor excuse of a demon if she wasn't able to smell the boy's arousal or feel his lingering looks.

She felt her own frustration come to the surface as she supressed her instincts to maim him for his direspect of her home, her pack, but above all, her mate. Teeth clenched tightly together, she looked over to Inuyasha's silent mate and nodded. Together they stood and quietly made their way into the large house. There they went the separate ways to retrieve clothing for their respective mates before meeting at the base of the staircase and walking back outside.

Kagome caught the horrified looks of her human friends and the concern in the eyes of her family. She walked over to them, Daichi and Rin instantly making room for her. They looked up at her, emotions clear as day on their faces. She sat by her mother and Ayumi. "Kagome dear, will they be alright?" Kagome nodded and gave her mother a smile. She placed a clawed hand on her mother's and squeezed slightly.

"Yes mama. They will be fine. I do apologize for this. I know its not something any of you are used to but it seems that this is something they both need." Yuka who sat next to Ayumi snorted. "This is what they need? They are tearing eachother apart in front of guest not to mention children. Do they honestly think that this is something they need to see. They behave like savages, like monsters."

Kagome fixed angry eyes, her eyes flashed red for a moment before she forced down her instincts yet again. Growls of disapproval echoed around her and youkai flared slightly before being tightly sealed beneath their skin. The four teens paled and Ayumi glared at the stupidity of her friend. "We are youkai, Yuka. We have a different set of rules that we live by. We have instincts and those instincts can only be pushed back so much before they lash out.

"The times have changed and as such we can no longer indulge in certain things that we once could or did. My _pups_," she emphasized, "are far older then they appear and have fought and lived through wars. Many of my grandpups are no exception. They didn't have the luxury of growing up protected from the greater evils and neither did I when I was a human. The reason for that being me and mine. We risked our lives so that the future would not have to witness the senseless slaughter that we had to witness.

"Most especially me. Sesshomaru has lived for centuries seeing and doing things most can only imagine. Inuyasha is the same. Sango and Miroku were born in raised in the time period so they knew the dangers. I fell into, stupid, naive, and blind. I saw villages laid to waste, bodies littering the ground. Women who were raped and murdered by bandits. Babies and children that were killed. I saw youkai who tore people to pieces and ate them; many of those cries still ring in my ears.

"I saw a hanyou who could rival the devil himself kill those we loved most and them bring them back as his personal puppets to torment us. Sango had live with the memory of her family being slaughtered by her possessed brother who died that same day and was brought to life by Naraku. It tore her apart to see him being mindlessly used to murder so many innocents. It took Kohaku so many years to come to terms what the atrocities he had committed at Naraku's hands.

"Miroku and his father before him were cursed with a void in his hand that would grow until it swallowed him and everything near him whole. He watched as a child as his father shared the same fate as his grandfather before him and lived everyday wondering if this would be his last. Inuyasha was brutally torn from his first love's side because Naraku had wanted the Shikon jewel that Kikyo possessed. He tricked them into thinking that they had betrayed each other.

"Kikyo died from her wounds and Inuyasha was sealed to the Goshinboku tree on our shrine. Koga's pack was slaughtered by one of Naraku's minions." She shook her head and fixed her eyes on the two males who continued to battle away. "I watched so many things and suffered along with all of them because they were pack. I didn't want those horrors to be seen by mama, Souta, or jiji, so I vowed to myself to have Naraku die at all costs."

Her hands curled into fists, sharp claws biting into her flesh. "My hands were stained with so much blood back then and even more so now. Sesshomaru is the killing perfection because that was how he was raised to be and later had no choice but to be for the sake of keeping what he held dear from slipping through his fingers. Inuyasha faced ridicule and hate from humans and demons becuase they could and would never accept the other half of him. He had to fight for his life everyday since he was no older than Souta's age five years ago in human terms.

"I don't expect any of you to even begin to comprehend what it is I'm telling you. For demons who have known the heat of battle for so long, these times leave them feeling lost. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have mates and pups to fill in the void, but there are certain moments where only the feel of flesh under claws and the scent of blood can help them. Those times are few and far between so we don't interfere when they do happen." She said as she glanced back at Daichi who had placed a gentle hand on his mother's fisted ones.

"Father will be upset if you continue to harm yourself mother. The scent of your blood always distresses him as it does us." He told her calmly, his soothing voice washing over them like gentle tides. Kagome looked down at her hands and frowned as she opened them. Turning them over, she inspected the deep wounds her claws had caused. She looked up to see her pack look at her worriedly. She gave them a smile. "I'm alright."

"No you're not. That's a lot of blood Kagome." Hojo said as he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. She flinched slightly at the unexpected touch and was about to tell him something when a viscious growl rang through the silence. The pressure of Hojo's hands on her own was gone and grabbed onto Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi as they tried to save a pinned Hojo from under a very angry Sesshomaru.

Poision dripped from his claws close to the boy's head as he stared up at Sesshomaru in fear. Red eyes pierced him. through to the core of his soul and he violent shook under the onslaught of Sesshomaru's youkai.

"You have disrespected me and my mate for the last time human. I will teach you not to lust after what is not yours to have." He growled out, his voice a deep rumble. He lowered his hand, poison droplets hissing as they touched the defenseless earth below. Hojo wimpered and his eyes widened in realization of what Sesshomaru was going to do.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It wont happen again." He cried in desperation. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "No it will not. If you come near my mate again, I will eradicate your ability to procreate mortal. If you so much as breathe a word or take any action to endanger my pack or my race, I will end you. Believe me when I say that there will be no trace of you left on this earth. Do you umderstand me?" He hissed.

Hojo nodded quickly, his face deathly white. Sesshomaru flashed him a fanged smirk. "Good. Now get your things and get out. Take your harlot and the disrespectful wench with you." He released Hojo and watched with unmasked satisfaction as he got up and ran. He stopped only long enough to say a hasty bye and grab hold of Yuka and Eri.

Ayumi could only stare as they disappeared from view. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he made his way over. She shrunk back in fear. "You have nothing to fear. You are welcome here if my mate desires you company. You may stay again for the night if you wish." Ayumi glanced at Kagome who smiled. She smiled back, her fear leaving her.

She bowed her head. "I am honored Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you." She said. Sesshomaru nodded once and reached down to assist his mate. "Come let us retire inside." The sounds of shuffling could be heard as everyone stood to obey their alpha and one by one they went inside. Kagome following at the end with her mate and Inuyasha, glowing blue hands on their arms, healing them.

She released them when she was done and watched as Inuyasha disappeared with his mate. She turned to Sesshomaru and pressed herself to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms and tail around her. "I am better now that the welp has been removed." Kagome laughed quietly. She closed the distance between them and kissed him thoroughly.

Sesshomaru growled in appreciation. "You are mine mate and I will dispose of anyone who wishes to take you from me." Kagome smile up at him before kissing him tenderly once more. She pulled away and nuzzled his jaw. "Yes mate. I am yours always and forever." She whispered as she allowed him to gather her in his arms and take her to their room where he claimed her time and time again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
